Superheroes
Superheroes from MAD sketches. Appearances in MAD Season 1 *Episode 1 Super Villains (SuperMan and Green Lantern) *Episode 2 TransBoreMores (Iron Man 2) *Episode 2 WolverClean (Iron Man 2, XMen Origins Wolverine, Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Episode 2 BatMan Alarm Clock (BatMan) *Episode 5 WallENator (XMen Origins Wolverine) *Episode 5 Extreme Renovation (SuperMan) *Episode 6 Celebrites Without Their MakeUp (Iron Man 2) *Episode 7 SpiderBaby (SpiderMan 3) *Episode 7 High School YearBook UpGrades (Iron Man 2) *Episode 8 SuperHeroes (Iron Man 2, Captain Marvel, Flash, BatMan, SuperMan, and XMen Origins Wolverine) *Episode 8 MAD Vs. Wild (WonderWoman) *Episode 9 I Love You Iron Man (Iron Man 2, SpiderMan 3, and Dr. Doom) *Episode 10 Zeke and Lex Luthor (SuperMan) *Episode 11 Super Villains (BatMan) *Episode 13 Snott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) *Episode 13 SuperMan's Pants (SuperMan) *Episode 13 MAD Look Inside (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) *Episode 14 Thingy (Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon (Thor) *Episode 15 Itsy Bitsy SuperSpider (SpiderMan 3) *Episode 16 MAD News (SpiderMan 3) *Episode 16 IronTone (Iron Man 2) *Episode 17 WhackAMole (Thor) *Episode 18 Rejected... Audition Tapes (SpiderMan 3) *Episode 20 Villains WareHouse (BatMan) *Episode 22 Social Netjerk (The Thor Movie) *Episode 22 Jersey THOR (The Thor Movie) *Episode 22 Smallville (SpiderMan 3 and SuperMan) *Episode 23 Avenger Time (Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer, The Thor Movie, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, BatMan) *Episode 24 ArTHOR (The Thor Movie, SpiderMan 3, and Captain America) *Episode 24 Hulked On Phonics (The Incredible Hulk) *Episode 24 Behind the Teacher's Back (BatMan) *Episode 25 ClawFice (XMen First Class) *Episode 26 Corn Hero! (Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Episode 26 Superhero Motel (SpiderMan 3, Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer, Iron Man 2, The Thor Movie, BatMan, AquaMan, SuperMan) Season 2 *Episode 27 RiOa (Green Lantern) *Episode 28 Captain America's Got Talent (First Avenger, Iron Man 2, The Incredible Hulk, The Thor Movie, SpiderMan 3) *Episode 29 Kung Fu Blunder (SpiderMan 3) *Episode 29 Red Skull (The Thor Movie, First Avenger) *Episode 30 MAD News (BatMan and SuperMan) *Episode 30 Curious Case of BatBaby (BatMan) *Episode 31 ShazamWich! (Captain Marvel) *Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force (Iron Man 2, First Avenger) *Episode 32 SuperKhakis (SpiderMan 3, SuperMan, Green Lantern, Flash, BatMan, AquaMan) *Episode 33 TransBOREmores 3 (The Thor Movie) *Episode 34 X-Games First Class (X-Men First Class) *Episode 35 Scream 90X (SuperMan) *Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine (XMen First Class) *Episode 36 Torch the Grill (Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Episode 38 Green Care Bear (Green Lantern) *Episode 39 SuperHero Millionare MatchMaker (Iron Man 2 and BatMan) *Episode 40 Captain American't (First Avenger and Iron Man 2) *Episode 42 Twilight Staking Dawn (Batman) *Episode 44 Dolphineas and Ferb Tale (X-Men First Class, Teen Titans) *Episode 44 VICTORious (Dr. Doom) *Episode 45 My Little War Horse (First Avenger) *Episode 45 Magic Magic Marker (The Incredible Hulk) *Episode 45 Teen Titanic (Teen Titans) more appearances coming soon Category:Superhero Category:Characters